Remember
by barjy02
Summary: UA... En rangeant un carton, Jessica découvre un album oublié d'un passé qui lui a été tu... Resurgissent alors les souvenirs d'hier et un nom, Castiel... a lire comme une Destiel ou comme une amitié particuliere...au choix du lecteur...


**Petit OS UA que j'ai tâché d'écrire un peu comme une métaphore (toute personnelle) de la série.**

**Je laisse, ici, libre au lecteur d'y voir soit une Destiel, soit une amitié un peu particulière ce qui prime avant tout dans cette histoire, c'est le lien qui unit/désunit ses deux hommes.**

**Elle est aigre-douce cette fic, un peu à l'image de ce duo ces derniers temps dans la série où Carver a entammé depuis deux saisons et demie, une lente et irrémédiable déconstruction/destruction de cette amitié qui fut, en son temps, hors du commun et tellement unique en son genre...**

**Un splendide gâchis, mais ceci n'est que mon ressenti personnel.**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Merci.**

**Merci à toi Marianne, pour tout...**

**.**

**"****Remember****"**

.

" Il s'appelait Castiel".

" S'appelait?".

" Ça fait des années qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles de lui" un voile dans le regard et la voix.

" Que s'est-il passé?".

" Je...Je ne sais pas. Un soir, Dean est rentré et m'a juste dit... Cass est parti".

" Et c'est tout? Tu n'as pas chercher à en savoir plus?".

" Bien sûr que si. C'était aussi mon ami, même si on n'avait pas le même lien que celui qu'il partageait avec Dean. Mais rien...Il n'a jamais répondu à mes appels. Dean refusant de me parler, je suis allé chez lui en désespoir de cause et là, j'ai croisé sa sœur Anna qui m'a annoncé froidement qu'il était venu lui faire ses adieux deux jours plus tôt...Elle n'en savait pas plus que moi. Il lui avait juste laissé les clefs de son appartement, il avait trouvé un collègue pour reprendre son bail. Il ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Dean n'en a jamais plus reparlé".

" Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais, ne fusse qu'entendu prononcer son nom? " la mine oscillant entre perplexité et interrogation.

" Ça s'est passé quelques semaines avant qu'on ne se rencontre. Dean m'avait fait promettre de laisser tomber. Que tout cela c'était du passé, que c'était fini et j'ai respecté son souhait" en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. " Cela ne m'a pas empêché de chercher à connaître la vérité, tu sais...J'ai fait le tour de tous les lieux que Castiel fréquentait. J'ai fouillé sur le net mais même là, il avait disparu. J'ai fini par harceler à nouveau mon frère pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et tout ce que j'en ai récolté, furent une lèvre et arcade ouvertes et une côte fêlée".

.

Il y eut une longue pause où Sam se remémorait ce passé et Jessica pouvait sentir sa détresse.

" Ils avaient l'air amis pourtant?" finit-elle par relancer en fixant l'album posé sur la table.

" Ils l'étaient oui. Même si c'est vrai que leur lien n'était pas très classique...Je pense que Castiel a été et restera le seul véritable ami de Dean et que cet imbécile s'en est rendu compte trop tard et refuse encore aujourd'hui de l'admettre".

" Je ne le pensais pas comme ça " s'étonna-t-elle.

" C'est tout lui. Il attire les gens comme la lumière les papillons. Mais il fait toujours en sorte de maintenir une certaine distance avec eux. A cette époque, il avait pas mal de copains, de très bons copains comme le sont aujourd'hui Benny ou Ash, des gars sur qui il pouvait compter ou qui pouvaient compter sur lui. Mais avec Castiel, c'était différent".

" Comment ça, différent?".

" On aurait dit des âmes sœurs, un peu comme des frères d'âme, tu vois?" en espérant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il tentait péniblement de lui dire. " mais je pense, avec le recul, qu'il n'y a que Castiel qui le ressentait ainsi. Dean disait toujours qu'il était une sorte de frère pour lui mais au final tout cela fut vide de sens" en soupirant, triste.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" suspicieuse.

" Que leur amitié a été faussée dès le départ".

" Sam ou tu m'en dis trop ou pas assez" en lui prenant la main.

.

Alors Sam se souvint...

.

Il reprit la photo posée sur la table. Celle que Jessica lui avait tendue en même temps que l'album. Celle qui avait fait ressurgir les démons du passé. Celle qui avait fait que Dean avait disparu depuis plus de deux jours refusant de répondre au téléphone, se contentant d'un laconique "_ Je prends quelques jours de vacances_" qui n'avait pas rassuré Sam.

.

Quand Jessica avait rangé les cartons dans le grenier de leur nouvelle demeure, elle était tombée sur des albums-photos et s'était amusée à regarder défiler ces souvenirs d'hier version culottes courtes et remises de diplômes. Celles d'une mère trop tôt partie et d'un père jamais revenu. Celles de Bobby, d'Ellen et de leur fille Jo, la confidente de Dean. Leur famille de substitution.

Elle tournait les pages et soudain avait suspendu son geste sur les photos d'un homme qui lui était alors inconnu mais qui avait clairement eu de l'importance dans leurs vies...Surtout dans celle de l'aîné, se dit-elle en regardant certains clichés.

Elle avait noté des dates inscrites sous certains de ceux-ci...La plus ancienne avait 7 ans la plus récente, passée 2. Plus de quatre années de souvenirs éteints.

Cela attisa son désir d'en savoir plus et la décida de confronter les intéressés à ce passé qu'ils lui avaient tu.

.

Quand Dean l'avait rejoint après son travail comme promis pour l'aider à déballer ses dernières caisses, elle lui tendit ce témoignage du passé en même temps qu'une tasse de café. Elle le vit perdre aussitôt toute sa bonne humeur et son entrain.

" Où t'as trouvé ça?" sur un ton agressif qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu.

" Dans une des boîtes du grenier" intimidée, protégeant par réflexe son ventre légèrement arrondi.

" T'aurais pas dû" d'une voix qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser.

" Qui est-ce?" osa-t-elle, en lui pointant un homme en costume trois pièces qui souriait en le fixant.

" Personne" dans un souffle court, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer la photo dans sa main. "Personne" en se levant et disparaissant.

" Dean" en le suivant d'un pas lourd. " Dean...Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas".

" Laisse tomber, Jessie" en tentant de la rassurer d'un sourire crispé. " J'y vais...Je...Je suis crevé".

Il partit, la photo toujours dans la main. Et depuis il n'avait plus donner signe de vie hormis le texto.

.

Alors Sam se souvint encore...

.

De cette peur quand le garage avait pris feu. De Dean coincé entre les murs de cet enfer. Il avait entendu les sirènes et quelque chose en lui sut, sut que son frère était en danger. Ils habitaient ensemble. Le garage de Rufus où travaillait l'aîné se trouvait à moins de trois pâtés de maison de la leur.

Dean avait encore fait des heures supplémentaires. Il voulait refaire le fichu toit de cette baraque que leur avait laissé sur les bras leur paternel. Il refusait de la vendre. Ils en avaient pourtant le droit. Leur père avait disparu depuis plus de 20 ans mais Dean était obstiné et ce gouffre financier, il ne voulait pas s'en séparer parce que c'était là, le dernier souvenir de sa famille, de sa mère, celle que Sam n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment connaître.

.

Il avait couru à perdre haleine. Il vociféra quand la police l'empêcha de franchir les cordons de sécurité malgré ses supplications. Ce fut là qu'il aperçut Castiel pour la première fois, il était ambulancier-urgentiste.

Il attendait, trousse en main, les ordres du Capitaine avant d'agir.

Il avait suffi d'un geste d'un des hommes du feu pour le voir foncer droit dans la fournaise, protégé par un pompier et suivi par un de ses collègues infirmiers.

Sam resta figé sur place, hypnotisé par le bois de la charpente qui craquait, l'eau qui faisait jaillir la vapeur au contact des flammes...Les minutes lui parurent des heures...Sam crut mourir 10 fois quand enfin, il vit ressortir deux hommes portant son frère, conscient mais visiblement blessé.

Le policier de garde finit par le laisser passer quand il se mit à crier le prénom de son aîné.

Il traça droit jusqu'à l'ambulance mais fut stoppé dans son élan par le chauffeur de celle-ci.

" C'est mon frère" se débattant en vain. L'homme aussi grand que lui mais bien plus costaud le bloqua sur place.

" Laissez-le passer" fit une voix rauque.

.

Sam se souviendrait toujours de cette voix, de ces yeux bleus perçants qui ressortaient comme deux éclairs au milieu de son visage noirci par la suie.

Il lui avait souri rassurant et le pompier s'était tourné vers Sam.

" Vous pouvez le remercier, il a sauvé votre frère" en pointant Castiel penché sur Dean, lui prodiguant les premiers soins avant de le faire glisser sur la civière.

" N'empêche, tu nous refais un coup pareil l'urgentiste..." la voix menaçante. " Et je te fais virer".

" Je suis désolé" sur un ton distant qui sonnait tout son contraire.

" Je m'en fous...J'ai failli perdre un homme à cause de toi".

.

Castiel avait refusé de reculer quand le feu avait redoublé. Il avait foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir, suivi par un jeune pompier qui vit une partie du plafond lui tomber dessus, heureusement sans conséquence.

L'ambulancier avait retrouvé Dean étendu sous une voiture, ce qui avait dû probablement lui sauver la vie...Il nota après un bref check-up, une blessure à l'abdomen et certainement des côtes cassées mais il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser, l'immeuble était à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

Le chef des pompiers l'avait foudroyé du regard après avoir dégagé son soldat.

" Debout...On doit foutre le camp d'ici...Le feu n'est plus sous contrôle".

.

Dean, à peine réveillé, avait demandé à rencontrer l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Le chef des pompiers se présenta à lui, Castiel dans son ombre, portant un T-shirt, prêté par un de ses collègue, traversé d'un titre du groupe Metallica, groupe dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

Dean prit cela pour un signe du destin même si l'ambulancier s'évertua calmement de lui faire comprendre que non le titre " Better than you" ne lui disait rien, tout en lui souriant.

" Dean Winchester" en grimaçant sous la douleur.

" Castiel Novak" de sa voix si particulière.

De ce jour-là, ils ne se quittèrent plus.

.

"Ils n'avaient pratiquement rien en commun et pourtant..." se remémora Sam tandis que Jessica lui resservait un café, bien décidée à connaître le dénouement de cette histoire.

" Sur les photos, ils ont l'air tellement complices" fit-elle presque triste alors qu'elle ne savait rien d'eux.

" Ils l'étaient...Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...C'est une petite ville ici. Tout le monde se connaît, les gens ont fini par parler" en se perdant dans l'ambre noir. " Au départ, Dean n'y prêtait pas trop attention".

" Que disait son ami?".

" Castiel s'en fichait complètement. Il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était gênant vu qu'en plus, Dean était connu pour être un cavaleur invétéré".

" Ça veut rien dire" murmura-t-elle.

" Jess?".

" Dean va bientôt avoir 40 ans. Et depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec la même fille plus d'un mois".

" Il a toujours aimé plaire et n'a jamais eu l'âme d'un homme au foyer" tenta de le défendre son cadet en se demandant pourquoi d'ailleurs. "Il a essayé avec Lisa, c'était pas pour lui, c'est tout".

" Sammy...Je ne juge en aucun cas ton frère ici, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?".

" Je sais...C'est juste que..." en jouant avec sa tasse.

" Que tu y as pensé aussi.." en souriant avec tendresse.

" Je te l'ai dit, leur amitié était particulière".

" En quoi était-elle différente des autres?".

" Des petits détails, des attitudes...Quand ils étaient ensemble, plus personne ne comptait...On aurait dit qu'ils étaient dans une bulle...Et puis tous ses regards, ses non-dits...C'était vraiment bizarre mais Dean n'arrêtait pas de me dire que c'était parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et que ça créait des liens...plus profonds" en appuyant le tout de guillemet.

" Et Castiel?".

" Quoi, Castiel?".

" Sam" implicite demande.

" On n'a jamais vraiment su...Il nous a parlé un jour d'une Nora mais il restait vague sur le sujet...Je lui ai un jour posé la question...Il m'a répondu que l'amour n'avait pas de genre, avec cet air impassible et déstabilisant qui lui étaient si propre".

" Tu crois qu'il aurait pu l'aimer et que Dean aurait fini par le savoir? ".

" C'est...C'est possible et ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses mais honnêtement je pense pas que ça soit ça...".

" Sammy?" en le regardant savourer son café, buvant ses souvenirs avec ce besoin d'en parler comme si cela le rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

" Castiel était un chic type, vraiment" avec nostalgie. " Il cherchait toujours à aider les gens. C'était dans sa nature, c'est pour cela qu'il était devenu ambulancier, une vraie vocation. Mais parfois ça le rendait aveugle et trop téméraire, irréfléchi. Ça devait finir mal, un jour ou l'autre...Cet imbécile", avec affection, "...s'était mis en tête d'aider un groupe de jeunes sans abri. Dean lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas aller là-bas tout seul mais si mon frère et lui avaient peu en commun, ils se valaient bien sur ce point-là...Plus butés qu'eux, ça n'existait pas...Il est allé affronter les dealers qui tenaient le squat...Un appel anonyme et les flics l'ont retrouvé quelques heures après inanimé dans un terrain vague. Lui et le cadavre d'un jeune garçon qui avait voulu prendre sa défense et l'avait payé de sa vie...Dean était furieux. J'ai cru qu'il allait achever le travail, il l'aurait fait en temps normal mais pas avec lui, jamais avec lui... Castiel ne s'est jamais pardonné cette mort et je suis sûr qu'il ne se la pardonnera jamais...Ce gosse n'avait pas 16 ans... Cass n'a plus jamais été le même après cette histoire".

" C'était pas sa faute".

" Si en partie et il le savait... Mais je pense surtout que ce jour-là, Dean a réalisé que Castiel, son sauveur, son ami, n'était pas infaillible. Après la mort de Maman et ma première alerte, c'était le truc de trop à gérer pour lui".

" Je vois" en posant sa main sur la sienne.

" Petit à petit pourtant les choses ont eu l'air de reprendre leur cours normal. Et puis j'ai fait une rechute et tout est parti en vrille...Dean a toujours été un frère très protecteur, trop même. Il aurait donné sa vie pour moi. Là, il m'a juste offert sa moelle" la voix cassée. " Castiel a été là du premier au dernier jour. Dans l'ombre, silencieux...Encaissant les colères de Dean. Il comprenait sa douleur et l'acceptait...Quand j'ai pu rentrer à la maison, il a pris des jours sans solde pour veiller sur moi, mon frère avait dû reprendre son boulot...On n'avait pas le choix, les soins avaient engouffré toutes nos réserves..." en baissant la tête.

" Sammy...Personne ne choisit d'être malade...Il est heureux que vous ayez pensé à en souscrire une assurance".

" Merci Cass" nota, les yeux pétillants, Sam. " C'est lui qui nous a forcé à le faire après l'incendie du garage".

" Je ne comprends pas comment ils en sont venus à se déchirer après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble" attristée.

" Je pense que mon frère a dû penser que Castiel le détournait de son devoir. Il a toujours vécu avec cette idée qu'il devait veiller sur moi quitte à tout sacrifier pour ça. C'étaient les ordres du paternel avant son départ. Mon père était persuadé que j'allais choper la même maladie que Maman dixit les toubibs. Il se foutait bien de savoir si Dean pouvait la choper aussi... Ça m'a fichu en rogne, on se disputait tout le temps...Et puis ce fichu cancer m'est tombé dessus une première fois tel le diable sortant de sa boîte et mon cher père a préféré fuir plutôt que de rester à mes côtés" étouffant un rire sans joie. " Dean a vu cette malédiction comme un rappel à l'ordre...Après ma rechute et les rumeurs sur leur amitié qui circulaient de plus belle, tout s'est mis à dérailler avec Castiel".

" Qu'en pensait-il?".

" Dean?".

" Non, Castiel".

" Il en parlait peu. En tous les cas, pas en ma présence... Leur relation n'était faite que de conversations muettes comme si ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Sauf que mon frère a fini par prendre du recul et que Castiel n'a jamais compris pourquoi... Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis et Cass n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer au groupe. Je te jure, ça faisait peine à voir... Il était là, à les regarder s'amuser, témoin d'un bonheur qui lui était volé, sans jamais rien dire...Dean finissait par ne plus l'appeler sauf quand il était seul sans personne avec qui boire... Et il venait à chaque fois, le ramenant saoul ou blessé de s'être battu sans raison...Les derniers mois, si Castiel ne venait pas aux nouvelles, Dean ne lui en donnait plus...Ils se sont éloignés irrémédiablement l'un de l'autre mais Castiel refusait de briser leur lien si particulier...Cette amitié est juste devenue à sens unique et bordel, Jess, c'était moche... Alors Cass a fini par plonger à cœur perdu dans son boulot, accumulant les heures et acceptant de prendre en charge les zones à risque, pour remplir le vide".

" Il n'avait pas d'autres amis?" s'étonna Jessica.

" Si, on en connaissait quelques-uns. Mais je pense qu'à sa manière, il aimait mon frère et que ce dernier plutôt que d'affronter ça a préféré se défiler...4 ans auparavant, ils faisaient tout ensemble. Et là, c'est tout juste si Dean s'inquiétait de son sort".

" Tu ne lui as jamais fait la remarque?".

" Si" en riant amer. " Il m'a dit de me mêler de mes affaires...Que Cass aussi pouvait s'inquiéter".

" Il le faisait?".

" Oui, au début...mais il se faisait rembarrer aussi sec" en se frottant la figure des deux mains tout en s'enfonçant sur sa chaise. "Ils se sont perdus, définitivement. Et ce qui était le plus triste dans tout cela, c'est que Dean le vivait bien. Comme si tout cela était la suite logique des choses...Il sortait avec Benny, courait le jupon avec Ash...Il le rayait peu à peu de sa vie et j'ai laissé faire...Comme un con parce que Dean avait l'air heureux et que pour moi, c'était la seule chose qui comptait...Tu parles d'un ami" en se mordant la lèvre tout en laissant tomber son menton sur sa poitrine.

" Je ne comprends pas Sammy...Tu es avocat, tu as des relations...Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais chercher à le retrouver?".

" Parce que la vie a continué et que...".

" Tu avais raison" fit-elle froidement tout en se levant. " Cette amitié n'était vraiment qu'à sens unique".

" Tu n'étais pas là" se défendant avec maladresse " ...Et puis on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, Castiel n'était pas tout blanc...C'était pas l'homme parfait" se défendit Sam.

" J'ai jamais dit ça mais...Il a fait partie de votre vie pendant plus de 4 ans" en pointant l'album. " Il aurait juste mérité un peu plus de considération que quelques photos jaunies oubliées dans un grenier, tu ne penses pas" la voix douce, tachant de ne pas le juger, le sachant déjà blessé.

" Merde" en s'accoudant sur ses genoux, désemparé.

Il sentit les bras de Jessica l'entourer, protecteurs et réconfortants.

" La réaction de ton frère prouve au moins une chose. Il ne l'a pas oublié ce fantôme du passé...Tu devrais chercher à savoir" en lui relevant le menton, plongeant dans ses yeux emplis de culpabilité. " Tu es bien placé pour savoir que la vie est trop courte et bien trop précieuse pour la gâcher comme ça".

Comme unique réponse, il recula sur sa chaise et posa son oreille sur son ventre pour écouter le double cœur qui faisait battre le sien.

" On va le retrouver" finit-il par murmurer alors qu'elle lui passait, avec tendresse, sa main dans les cheveux.

" Tu veux que j'en parle avec Dean quand il reviendra? Il aura peut-être plus facile à se confier à quelqu'un qui n'a aucun lien avec ce passé".

" Non...Je le ferais".

ll se contenta de garder son front sur son ventre. «Où es-tu?» en pensant à son frère...En pensant à lui.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La porte du motel se referma sur les formes généreuses de sa conquête de la nuit. La chambre puait le sexe, les draps lui collaient à la peau...

Il aurait pu baiser la moitié du bar que cela n'aurait rien changé. Depuis deux jours, ni l'alcool, ni les femmes n'avaient réussi à lui ôter ce goût d'amertume qui lui gangrenait toutes ses pensées...

Culpabilité, colère, frustration, aigreur mais surtout cette douleur qui lui vrillait la gorge...Il n'en voulait pas de tous ses souvenirs, il les exécrait...

Chaque gorgée de whisky noyait ce prénom qui le poursuivait.

Chaque coup de butoir dans ces corps qui se tordaient de plaisir sous lui, hurlait des pourquoi dont aucune réponse ne lui vint en écho.

Cette nuit-là, il laissa sa partenaire prendre les rênes. Il n'avait plus la force de rien. Il se trouvait juste pathétique, entre l'envie de rire et d'en pleurer de dépit.

Castiel...Cass...

.

Alors Dean se souvint...

.

Il avait réussi à force d'indifférence et de faux-semblant à briser leur lien, n'en pouvant plus de cette amitié ambiguë qui était la leur. Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces rumeurs et de ces regards sur leur passage...Il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir tirailler entre son amitié et cette étrange relation silencieuse qu'ils entretenaient sans la nourrir.

Il s'était alors sciemment créé un nouveau cercle d'amis. Autour de Jo, au Roadhouse, dans ce bar qui était devenu leur refuge...Se rendant compte au contact de mecs comme Benny et Ash que Castiel n'était pas de son monde, qu'il n'était pas fait pour vivre dans son bordel organisé... Il n'avait plus besoin de cette amitié qu'il pensait trop exclusive, dérangeante...Il voulait être libre et le libérer, lui aussi, par la même occasion.

Alors il fit en sorte que tout se brise par omission. Il oubliait de lui téléphoner quand il sortait au Roadhouse. Il oubliait de le rappeler quand il lui laissait un message. Il l'effaçait doucement mais irrémissiblement de sa vie...

Et Castiel ne comprenait pas. Il avait mal mais continua à sourire, affable. Dean lisait le doute dans ses yeux mais il fit comme si de rien, continuant à lui parler mais avec plus de distance, continuant à lui sourire mais sans le voir, comme transparent.

Pourquoi Dean? Et il ne lui répondit jamais.

Dean était guéri et Castiel, malade mais toujours là, fidèle, résigné, sachant l'issue de cette amitié, sans espoir.

.

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas celui qui avait vraiment chassé Castiel. Parce que si Dean avait réussi à l'écarter de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à l'en rayer totalement, quitte à le blesser encore et toujours. Ce fut Castiel qui eut le courage de mettre le point final à toute cette mascarade en le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements.

Dean en vint à penser que leur amitié n'avait jamais été saine. Juste une histoire de co-dépendance entre un urgentiste et celui qu'il avait sauvé des flammes. C'était tellement plus facile d'y croire...C'était tellement moins douloureux.

.

Après son départ, Dean reprit sa vie comme si Castiel n'avait été qu'une parenthèse dans celle-ci. Et même si parfois un mec en trench-coat le faisait soudain brusquement sursauter, même si parfois des yeux trop bleus lui tordaient le cœur, même si parfois sa voix rauque résonnait dans ses rêves, même si parfois la vue d'un ambulancier lui donnait l'envie de savoir, Castiel ne lui manquait pas.

Non, il ne lui manquait pas, répéta-t-il, encore et encore, tout en vomissant une dernière fois dans les toilettes.

.

Il rentra dans la maison à présent vide qu'était devenue celle de son enfance.

Sam avait définitivement quitté ses murs avec Jessica pour aller fonder son propre foyer.

Et à cet instant, ce ne fut ni à Jo, ni à Benny, ni à Ash qu'il pensa mais à lui...

Il lui aura fallu deux ans, une photo et deux jours de débauche pour se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait...A crever...Qu'il lui avait toujours manqué.

Il s'en foutait qu'on les scrute comme un couple qu'ils n'étaient pas. Leur lien était trop étrange, presque fusionnel, il le savait...et alors?

Pourquoi un jour tout cela l'avait-il dérangé? Pourquoi le regard des autres a-t-il soudain eu plus de poids que leur lien? Pourquoi ce besoin de l'écarter de sa vie?

" Cass" en ressortant aussitôt pour retourner s'enivrer au Roadhouse.

.

Des coups sur la porte, des rires gras. Sam ouvrit sur un Benny tentant désespérément de tenir son frère debout.

" Sammy" la voix pâteuse. " P'tit frère".

" Ça va faire trois jours que ça dure...Je peux pas le laisser seul dans cet état et demain je travaille tôt, je me suis dit que..." commença-t-il.

" Tu as bien fait, entre" en s'écartant.

" Je le jette où?".

" Dans le canapé du salon...Je vais m'en occuper" la mine défaite, les cheveux hirsutes, le pantalon pyjama glissant dangereusement sur ses hanches.

" Je sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais je l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça et pourtant on s'en est déjà pris des fameuses" marmonna-t-il en repoussant sa casquette, visiblement inquiet en regardant Dean se recroqueviller sur les coussins.

" Merci " marmonna Sam, en se frottant les yeux, encore perdu dans son demi-sommeil.

" De rien, j'y vais" en le frappant amicalement dans le dos.

" Benny!".

" Oui?" la main sur la poignée, prêt à sortir.

" Tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelles de...de Castiel? " regard sur son frère à présent endormi.

" Non. Aucune mais on n'était pas très proche lui et moi. Il pensait, pas tout à fait à tort d'ailleurs," en étouffant un rire las "... que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur Dean" en pointant du menton le canapé. " M'était d'avis qu'il était un peu jaloux".

" Tu crois que...".

" Je sais pas...Du jour où il partit, Dean n'en a plus jamais parlé. Il ne semblait pas plus bouleversé que ça par son départ. On n'en est juste venu à la conclusion qu'ils avaient l'air plus amis qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment".

" Je pense que c'était tout l'inverse".

" Avec ce qui vient de se passer, je le pense aussi...Il n 'a pas arrêté de baragouiner son prénom entre deux verres" soucieux. " Pourquoi?".

" A cause d'une photo" soupira Sam en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

" Je me rappelle qu'il avait un sacré caractère ce Castiel. Je l'ai vu remettre des mecs à leur place d'un simple regard mais quand c'était lui...", en pensant à l'ainé, "... Il semblait être d'une patience à toute épreuve. Je pense que Dean a dû finir par pousser le bouchon beaucoup trop loin".

" J'ai jamais vraiment réussi à cerner leur lien" soupira Sam, dépité.

" Y avait pas à le faire...C'est à force de vouloir les cataloguer que les gens ont fini par les séparer".

" Ils étaient quoi à ton avis?" en repoussant ses cheveux.

" En langage populaire, on appellerait ça des âmes sœurs...Y a pas d'explication à chercher ou à donner. C'est plus que de l'amitié oui, mais c'est pas de l'amour non plus...C'est un truc à part mais Dean reste Dean et même si il s'en défend, il a eu du mal à gérer ça contrairement à Castiel."

" Pourtant il l'a fait pendant 4 années".

" Tu crois ça?" en relevant un sourcil interrogateur.

" Quel gâchis !".

" La société et ses petites cases... Ça fait de sérieux dégâts" en s'apprêtant à partir.

" Merci...Merci pour tout Benny".

" Pas de quoi...Même si ça reste un vrai con, je l'aime bien ce mec, c'est mon ami".

" Je sais et je te remercie d'avoir été là pour lui".

" Salut bro'".

" Salut" en le regardant fermer la porte. Benny et sa sagesse de comptoir...

Il recouvrit son frère d'un plaid. Le cajun avait raison.

" Je vais le retrouver, Dean" en lui passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux.

.

Alors Jessica se souvint...

.

Elle travaillait comme secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocat spécialisé dans les affaires criminelles.

Un nom, un prénom, un métier ancien ou encore pratiqué. Elle espérait que cela suffirait et que certains accepteraient de l'aider dans sa requête. Ils avaient des relations, des appuis, des faveurs en suspens...Elle sut...

.

Une profonde respiration et elle monta les trois marches qui menaient au perron d'une petite maison plain-pied de banlieue, dans un quartier calme à moins d'une heure de chez eux.

Par réflexe, elle lissa sa robe de la paume de ses mains, rectifia son maquillage du bout des doigts et soupira, repoussant l'échéance, le verdict.

Elle sonna deux coups brefs et attendit les yeux plantés sur le tapis "Welcome".

Un bruit de pas et la porte qui s'ouvre sur une paire de souliers de sécurité.

" Oui?" fit une voix rauque.

Elle releva les yeux pour croiser les siens. Trop bleus.

" Castiel Novak?" timide alors que l'homme face à elle, habillé en tenue de service, tasse de café dans la main, était sans nul doute l'ami oublié. Il n'avait pas changé, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper... Qu'était-ce deux ans dans une vie après tout ?

" Je me présente...Jessica Moore " en lui tendant une main peu sûre qu'il regarda, confus.

" On se connaît?" en acceptant finalement de la lui serrer.

" Vous alliez partir? Je vous dérange peut-être?" en reculant d'un pas, détachant sa prise.

" Je viens de rentrer...et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question" campant sur le pas de sa porte, la fixant de ce regard insondable qui lui traversait l'âme.

" Je suis...Je..." en posant sa main sur son ventre. " Je suis la compagne de Sam Winchester".

Elle vit son visage pâlir et sa mâchoire se crisper.

" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?" froidement entre ses dents.

" Juste vous parler" rougissant, mal à l'aise, sans pour autant détourner les yeux.

Il l'observa longuement, l'œil scrutateur, distant...Il la mettait volontairement dans l'embarras. Son visage s'adoucit quand il vit la main sur son ventre.

" C'est pour quand?".

" Dans trois mois, si tout se passe bien" avec un léger sourire.

" 5 minutes...Pas une de plus" en faisant un pas sur le côté pour la laisser entrer.

" Merci" en franchissant le seuil. Il la guida jusqu'à la cuisine où il l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

" Vous désirez boire quelque chose?".

" Un verre d'eau merci" tirant une chaise tout en déposant un petit sac sur la table.

" Alors?" la relançant en posant le verre devant elle.

Elle ne trouva d'autre réponse que de sortir l'album et le lui tendre.

" C'est...C'est quoi?" en posant sa tasse.

" Regardez" en le glissant devant lui.

" Non" en le repoussant. " Je vous écoute". ll était resté debout, raide, comme figé dans l'espace. Malgré le ton sec et son attitude fermée, elle pouvait lire le trouble qui l'animait.

" Pourquoi?" fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

" Je pourrais vous retourner la question" en croisant les bras, sur la défensive. Mais elle perçut la tristesse qui traversa son regard à ses mots et elle décida dès lors de jouer cartes sur table.

" En plus de deux ans de vie commune avec eux, je ne les ai jamais entendu prononcer votre prénom. C'était comme si ils vous avaient effacé de leurs vies, comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé" en se tordant les doigts devant le visage impassible de son vis-à-vis. " Quand je suis tombée enceinte, Sam a décidé qu'il était temps pour nous d'avoir notre propre maison" en buvant une gorgée d'eau et se raclant la gorge embarrassée par le silence de son hôte. " C'est en vidant des caisses que je suis tombée sur cet album...sur ces photos, sur ce Dean qui n'est pas tout à fait celui que je connais aujourd'hui".

Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre pour se contenir.

" Allez droit au but s'il vous plaît...J'ai eu une dure nuit et j'aimerais pouvoir récupérer quelques heures avant d'entamer la suivante" poli mais ferme.

" Vous leur manquez" laissa-t-elle tomber.

Un ange passa...

" Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé? ".

" Je suis...secrétaire dans un bureau d'avocat " comme si cette explication se suffisait à elle-même.

" J'habite à moins d'une heure de chez vous. Je n'ai pas changé de nom, ni de métier. Ils n'ont pas cherché à me recontacter...Alors non, je ne leur ai pas manqué" la voix au bord de la rupture. "Je ne voudrais pas me montrer impoli mais je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant".

" C'est Dean, vous savez comment il est" en baissant la tête. " Et Sam...Je...".

" Je sais comment ils sont...Je sais comment il est...C'était mon ami" en insistant sur le dernier mot avec rancœur. " Du moins je le croyais".

" Vous l'êtes toujours".

" Vous ne savez rien" en attrapant sa tasse pour la vider dans l'évier, dos à cette femme qui lui rappelait ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier.

" Alors parlez-moi".

" En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il? On ne se connaît pas et vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ne saviez même pas que j'existais et vous ne l'auriez probablement jamais su si la curiosité ne vous avait amené à fouiller le passé".

" Le destin" le coupa-t-elle.

" Épargnez-moi ces conneries".

" C'est le destin qui vous a mis sur son chemin il y a de cela 7 ans. C'est ce même destin qui a mis cet album sur le mien".

" Vous croyez quoi?" mauvais. " Que vous êtes une espèce de messagère?".

" OUI" en élevant le ton. " Vous lui manquez et il vous manque aussi...Osez affirmer le contraire" à présent debout, le menaçant de la voix.

" Il ne me semble pas avoir prétendu le contraire" platement.

" Mais alors pourquoi?" désabusée.

" Parce qu'il m'a chassé de sa vie" sans aucune agressivité. Fataliste. " Cette amitié restera à jamais la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé mais aussi la pire" comme se parlant à lui-même. " Elle était peu banale, je l'avoue. Mais ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Pour lui, c'est devenu avec le temps trop compliqué à gérer...Il n'y avait rien entre nous, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez" semblant lire dans ses pensées. " Mais je suis mal à l'aise avec toutes ces contraintes sociales, toutes ces choses à faire ou ne pas faire, à dire ou taire... Quand j'apprécie quelqu'un je ne sais pas faire comme si de rien, ni dans les mots ni dans les gestes mais Dean avait du mal...Lui et son sacro saint espace personnel, cette bulle de sécurité tant physique que mentale que je brisais sans cesse..." en soupirant.

" Il vous a chassé à cause de ça?" dubitative.

" En partie...Je pense aussi que mon amitié ne lui suffisait plus. Il aimait être entouré. Il en avait besoin, ça lui donnait l'impression d'exister, d'être autre chose que...".

"...que le frère de ou le fils de..." continua Jessica.

" Je ne lui manque pas...Vous lui avez pris Sam, il est seul...C'est tout...Il aura vite fait de se tourner vers Jo et ses amis".

" Il l'a fait".

Elle le vit prendre sa réponse comme une gifle.

" Mais ils ne sont pas vous...Quand je regarde ces photos...Ce Dean-là, je me rends compte que je ne le connais pas " en prenant l'album, tournant les pages.

" Je ne regrette rien de tout ce que j'ai partagé avec lui...Je suis même parvenu à comprendre son rejet. Dean n'aime pas s'attacher aux gens. Il a peur de les perdre, de souffrir...Comme il l'a été suite à la mort de sa mère ou l'abandon de son père...Comme il a failli le faire avec Sam et son cancer...J'ai accepté sa demande implicite d'espace et de liberté. J'ai accepté de m'écarter de sa vie. Après tout nous avions chacun la nôtre mais j'ai pas pu accepté son indifférence. Ses sourires sans âme, ses rencontres à plusieurs pour éviter qu'on ne se retrouve rien qu'à deux... Ce soir-là, on s'est disputé à cause de cela et...et je l'ai frappé" en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, serrant sa nuque. " Je l'ai frappé parce que je me suis senti trahi et je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait raison. Cette amitié n'était pas...pas bonne pour lui" les yeux brouillés, la voix nouée.

" Non, Castiel" en s'avancant. Il recula, cherchant à se protéger. " Il vous a chassé parce que c'était tout l'inverse...Il a eu peur".

" Moi aussi... et ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer à y croire...Moi aussi mon père m'a abandonné et je n'ai même pas eu la chance de connaître ma mère... Je m'en sers pas comme excuse pour autant" soudain furieux. " CE N'EST QU'UN CONNARD D'EGOISTE qui n'en a rien eu à foutre de me jeter hors de sa vie comme une merde" les larmes aux yeux. " Sortez de chez moi" en lui indiquant la porte. " Et oubliez mon adresse et mon nom...Faites comme eux...Ils sont doués pour ça" en lui tournant le dos.

" Je suis désolée...Je n'aurais pas dû venir...Je pensais...".

" Non justement. Vous ne pensiez pas" fatigué. " Sinon vous ne seriez pas venue ici...J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu et ça n'a jamais été assez...Je ne veux plus revivre tout ça...Il compte trop pour moi, vous comprenez" en se dirigeant vers la table pour attraper brusquement l'album et le lui tendre. " Partez et prenez soin de vous" en glissant son regard sur son ventre.

" Vous n'avez jamais fait d'erreur dans votre vie?".

Il essuya ses joues.

" Plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer...Je suis loin d'être un ange et je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être".

" Tout comme lui".

" Cela n'a rien à voir".

" Cela a tout à voir...Vous devriez vous laisser une seconde chance".

" Je n'en ai plus la force ni l'envie. Cessez de vous inquiéter pour lui. Dès qu'il sera tonton, je ne serais plus à nouveau qu'un lointain souvenir".

" En fait, je me rends compte que je m'en fais surtout pour vous" en posant sa main sur son avant-bras, geste que Castiel ne repoussa pas sans y répondre pour autant.

" Il est souvent au Roadhouse ces derniers temps, vous devriez pen...".

" Mademoiselle Moore" la coupant, exaspéré.

" Jessica" insista-t-elle.

" Oubliez-moi" avec ce doux sourire, emprunt de tristesse qui lui tordit le cœur.

" Je ne pourrais pas" fit-elle, en reprenant l'album. " Et eux non plus...Cet album, ils ne l'ont pas gardé sans raison".

Elle partit comme elle était venue...avec ses fantômes.

.

Alors Castiel se souvint...

.

Des mots hurlés pour étouffer le bruit des murs qui craquaient sous les flammes. D'un Dean qui blaguait face à la mort, à propos de son T-shirt à 100 dollars qu'il venait de lui découper pour voir l'étendue de ses blessures.

Il se souvint de ses visites à l'hôpital, de ses heures à parler de tout et de rien qui mettaient en évidence toutes leurs différences et les rapprochaient naturellement alors que tout aurait dû les séparer.

Castiel avait fait son boulot. Dean était sain et sauf, mais il resta à ses côtés, dans cette étrange amitié construite autour de regards et de gestes avortés.

.

Castiel affrontait la mort à longueur de journée devant parfois s'incliner face à celle-ci. Il venait alors au garage pour retrouver Dean qui lui montrait une de ses merveilles d'ancêtres qu'il ramenait à la vie et l'emmenait ensuite faire un tour dans son Impala lui faisant oublier durant ses quelques heures, le sang sur ses mains.

Quand Sam fit sa rechute, ce fut vers lui que Dean se tourna, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Castiel fut sa béquille, son confident, sa lumière quand tout semblait sans espoir.

.

Elle était là leur amitié si particulière : dans les épreuves qu'ils traversaient et les rendaient plus fort à deux.

Elle était là à l'image de Dean quand Castiel fut retrouvé à moitié mort sur ce terrain. Là pour lui dire que oui, il avait merdé et qu'il lui en collerait bien une mais qu'il avait réussi au final à les faire tous arrêter ces petits dealers à la manque et que ce gamin n'était pas mort en vain. Ça ne soulagea pas sa peine ni sa culpabilité mais ça le faisait se sentir moins seul.

.

Et puis Dean rencontra Benny et Ash, deux anciens amis de Jo de retour en ville...Ils parlaient mécanique, gonzesses et bières…

De ce jour, Dean remarqua les regards ambigus des clients quand il prenait Castiel par les épaules et le serrait contre lui; les murmures quand ils se regardaient trop longtemps; les silences quand ils semblaient perdus dans leur monde.

.

Castiel n'avait pas vraiment changé mais Dean, oui...Ce n'était pas la faute de ses nouveaux amis qui ne les avaient jamais jugé même si ils le trouvaient étrange, ce mec, à toujours se balader affublé de son trench-coat, de ses tics et ses regards tranchants. Castiel ne se sentit juste jamais à sa place parmi eux parce que ce Dean-là n'était pas le sien.

Il se sentait mis à l'écart et finit par volontairement se détourner du groupe, prenant tous les quart de ses collègues pour remplir ses journées devenues trop longues.

Dean ne lui téléphonait plus et quand il daignait répondre à ses appels, il lui répondait toujours de façon sommaire.

Cela dura plusieurs mois puis un soir, après une journée éprouvante où une petite fille était morte dans ses bras, il était venu sonner chez Dean parce qu'il en avait besoin. Dean qui resta distant face à sa douleur.

Il ne dit rien mais quand ce dernier narra ses exploits avec la nouvelle serveuse, il craqua, fatigué et épuisé de prendre sur lui. Ils se disputèrent violemment et Dean finit par le chasser en lui balançant qu'il n'en pouvait plus de l'avoir toujours collé à son ombre. Qu'il n'en pouvait plus de lui être redevable pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Qu'il ne voulait plus le voir parce qu'il lui bouffait tout son oxygène.

Castiel en était resté pétrifié avant de décrocher une droite qui projeta Dean au sol.

Le regard de détresse et de déception qu'il posa sur son ami à terre, marqua l'ainé jusqu'à le poursuivre dans ses cauchemars.

Il sortit et plus jamais Dean n'eut de nouvelles de lui et ne chercha jamais plus à en avoir...Depuis, plus rien ne fut pareil.

.

Une photo et tout lui revint comme une bile insidieuse qui lui brûlait les poumons. Une trahison qui revenait comme le ressac. S'écartant pour mieux revenir à la charge.

.

Quand il rentra, Sam trouva son frère assis sur le canapé du salon, album ouvert face à lui, les joues humides de larmes silencieuses.

Il vint s'asseoir à sa droite.

" Je l'ai chassé Sammy...Comme si il n'avait jamais compté pour moi... Je l'ai traité pire qu'un chien pendant des mois et quand il est venu ce soir-là, je l'ai...je l'ai foutu dehors...Bordel Sammy mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" en essuyant son chagrin de la paume de ses mains.

" Jessica l'a retrouvé" murmura-t-il.

" Je sais...Elle me l'a dit".

" Tu comptes faire quoi?".

" Rien...Parce que ce mec, je ne le mérite pas".

" Tu ne penses pas que c'est à lui de décider? Et puis arrête avec ça, Dean... Tu mérites son amitié, tu mérites d'être heureux...Tu mérites tout ça...Tu n'as plus rien à prouver".

" Me sors pas ton baratin à la con comme quoi je suis un mec génial où je t'en colle une" rire étouffé par les larmes.

" Pas besoin...Tu viens de le faire pour moi" en posant sa main sur son épaule.

" Quelle merde...Putain, ce que j'ai pu être con" en chassant sa douleur.

" Non, tu as tout simplement été toi" se moquant gentiment de lui avec tendresse.

" Bitch".

" Jerk" en le repoussant doucement. " Penses-y...Je vais préparer le souper".

.

En rentrant, Dean fit un détour et se gara à quelques mètres de sa maison. Jessica lui avait donné son adresse tout en lui signalant qu'il travaillait de nuit...Castiel lui avait menti, une excuse pour qu'elle le laisse.

Il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître le bruit si particulier de ce moteur mais il ne fit rien. Tétanisé...

Dean repartit, il ne viendrait pas bouleverser à nouveau sa vie...

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le lendemain soir, ce dernier se rendit au Roadhouse. Il salua Jo qui s'activait derrière le comptoir où les clients se tenaient tous debout appuyés contre le zinc.

Benny avait un rencard et Ash semblait plus intéressé par son nouvel ordinateur que par une sortie entre potes.

Il but seul entre deux conversations avec Ellen et Jo.

Il en était à sa troisième bière...Et il sut.

Il sut que c'était lui à l'instant même où il franchit le seuil du bar. Il releva la tête et croisa son reflet dans le grand miroir qui lui faisait face et sentit son sang tomber dans ses chaussures.

" Hello Dean" fit Castiel en se tenant un peu en retrait, à sa droite, mains dans les poches de son fichu trench-coat.

Cette voix, ces yeux qui plongèrent dans les siens via le miroir et ce sourire un peu égaré ne sachant trop quoi dire, ni faire, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté." Tu bois toujours de trop".

" Cass" nœud dans la gorge, en serrant sa bouteille à s'en blanchir les jointures.

" Ca...fait longtemps " hésitant.

" Beaucoup trop" bafouilla Dean, en retenant ses larmes. " Merde" en se retournant, sourire brisé, avant de se ruer sur lui pour le prendre sans retenue dans ses bras.

Il s'en foutait de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser car ce qui importait le plus en cet instant c'était cet homme qu'il serrait contre lui comme un damné. Cet homme et leur amitié si particulière, sa bulle, sa sécurité...Sa lumière.

Castiel était revenu...

" Putain, mec...Tu m'as tellement manqué" tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou.

Castiel ne sut comment réagir face à ce geste inattendu. Il finit par relever les bras et par l'étreindre à son tour. " Tu m'as manqué aussi Dean".

Il sentit ce dernier resserrer son étreinte, refusant obstinément de le lâcher ou de rompre le contact.

Au diable son espace personnel...Au diable le quand dira-t-on.

" Je te demande pardon" finit-il par glisser la voix brisée de larmes contenues. "Je te demande pardon, Cass".

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut Castiel qui resserra sa prise. "Moi aussi " la voix brisée.

.

De ce jour, plus rien ne les sépara.

.

The End.

.

**Nul doute que cela ne se passera jamais comme cela dans la série, les persos, tous sans exception, sont bien trop brisés et sombres, mais c'est cette image-là que je veux garder et que je garderais d'eux.**

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche pour la suite des Affres de la gloire...**

**Je vous offre à tous un brin de muguet virtuel...Qu'il apporte à chacun de vous le bonheur et la joie.**

**Merci d'être là où que je vous mène.**

**Love you.**


End file.
